The Tenth Doctor Meets The Eleventh
by GINGERWEASLEY2
Summary: As it says in the tittle. 10 and Donna meet 11, Amy and Rory.


I don't own anything. This is my first DW fic. Sorry I haven't updated in a while.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Geronimo Ponds! Ready to explore the wonderful new world. There's something brilliant I want to show you here. There is a beautiful moon-set here especially," said the Doctor to Amy and Rory as he exited the TARDIS. Just when he had locked the door, Amy said uncertainly,

"Doctor...there's a man over there with a TARDIS as well!"

The Doctor whipped round quickly, his eyes rested on two people at the end of the street standing in front of a TARDIS just like his. In fact it was his. The other man hadn't seen them yet but the red haired woman with him had and she pulled on his sleeve. She said something to him and the other man span round with speed. The man's eyes widened and he walked towards them carefully, the Doctor did the same. The Doctor could see the woman whispering to him hurriedly as they made their way towards him. The two men stopped about a metre from each other, the 11th Doctor's companions stood closely behind him. The Doctor looked the other man up and down; he was wearing a blue pinstriped suit and a long, light brown trench coat. He had brown hair that stuck up every direction and a pair of black rimmed spectacles, which the Doctor knew he didn't need, in his pocket. The Doctor knew the man was his 10th incarnation and one of his favourite. The red haired woman beside him gave off a tough exterior; she stood next to him like an equal. The Doctor could practically feel Amy's eyes sizing her up but in all honesty he knew Donna Noble could take Amy Pond any day.

"Doctor who is this?" asked Amy pulling on the Doctor's tweed coat sleeve.

"Um," stuttered the 11th Doctor. "This is me."

Everyone gaped at them in confusion

"Spaceman?" asked Donna to his 10th self. The 11th Doctor couldn't help but look up at the words he missed being called so much. She shook 10 a little but he continued to stare at his 11th self.

"Oh. This is so not good." Said the 10th Doctor, "So you're my future self?"

"Yes." said 11, "this is Amy and Rory Pond-Williams or whatever their surname is at the minute." He waved his hand to the two behind him.

"Pleasure to meet you...Doctor," said Amy cautiously. 10 nodded and turned to Donna,

"This is Donna Noble, my plucky assistant."

"Plucky assistant my arse, I save _you_ half the time." Donna said outraged.

"So when on earth do I start wearing tweed jackets and bow ties? I thought I had taste in style." said the 10th Doctor looking the 11th Doctor up and down in mock disgust, trying to change the subject from the fact that Donna saved him countless of times.

"Hey! Bowties are cool!"

Amy snorted loudly. The 10th Doctor raised one eyebrow in amusement when everyone laughed.

Ther was an awkward silence until the 11th Doctor finally spoke in a rushed manner, mainly to Amy and Rory out of habit,

"Well we need to sort this out. A time lord meeting their past or future self is never good, ever. Do you understand? EVER. "

"Well if we are both here too long it can make a lot of damage...well...it causes a hole in the universe not that big...well... the exact size of Belgium to be precise. The real question; why are you here, as my future self, if you knew that your past self would be here as well?" the 10th Doctor said very quickly only pausing to say '...well...'

The 11th Doctor kept up with his speech and nodded but majority of the group only heard the last question so they turned to the 11th Doctor expectantly,

"Well..." 11 started as he tweaked his bowtie, "I wanted to show the Ponds the moon of the Medusa Cascade. And I forgot that I must have come in my past."

"Wow the Doctor has forgotten something. Pease don't say anything so I can picture this moment in my mind forever." Amy stated, her eyes closed and a smirk on her face.

"So the only way to correct this time line crossing-"started the 10th Doctor

"-is to walk away and pretend this never happened as quickly as possible." Finished the 11th Doctor.

"Are you sure it will work?" asked Rory doubtingly.

The two doctors turned to him in unison, Rory drew back slightly at the look the 11th Doctor gave him and the height of the 10th Doctor combined.

"Trust me I'm the Doctor," They said together.

::::

**Watch do you think? Check out my other stories and please review.**


End file.
